riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Autumn Lesedi
Autumn Lesedi is an HMV pilot known for her escape from the Citadel during the Tyran Rebellion. It was then that she stole a security HMV and fought her way from the heart of capitol of Tyrus, linking up with the resistance movement later on. With her being free from the hands of the Majester of Tyrus, Autumn searches the galaxy for Abraham Keyes. =Biography= Early Life Autumn Lesedi was born to drug addicts and gamblers. Her parents, in need of money, sold her to Madam Élodie LeMieux, the owner of the brothel, The Scarlet Smile. Madam LeMieux cared for the child as her own and even educated her with a degree higher above public schooling. The girls of the brothel thought of Autumn as their little sister caring for her and accepting her as their own. For the majority of her life in The Scarlet Smile, Autumn would work janitorial and occasionally the reception desk. However, even with her status as the Madam's "daughter", she was far from being excluded from doing the primary work at the brothel. As a Comfort Woman Once Autumn came of the age of seventeen, Madam LeMieux put her to work as a comfort woman. The initial few months became something comparable to Hell for Autumn, but gradually, the perverts and pedophiles became something of a routine for her no matter how sickening it was. Only, instead of the handsome and interesting men the other women got, Autumn would always get chosen by the more, questionable, men and women for her young looks. She would spend the next six years doing the same routine until a 'special' customer arrived one late night. Life with a Purpose On a particularly foul night a group of young men entered The Scarlet Smile, each of them looked to be a soldier because of their uniform haircuts and cleaned face. However, one stood out from the whole. A man with such a wild haircut and unruly facial hair. The man was obviously drunk and out of his mind. Autumn brushed the encounter off and tried to ignore his existence. Normally his type would chose the bigger breasted women, she was proven wrong. She anticipated a night of weird perverted sexual relations but was met with the man sticking his face into her a-cups and cried. Of course she never wanted to touch the bra ever again, but it was something unique in her bleak life. The man would return, almost everyday often paying for the whole night for Autumn's company. The two would talk about each other's past gaining a relationship of similarities. She learned that his name is Abraham Keyes and, like her, didn't have anyone to call a family. She eventually fell in love with him and the two saved up to buy both her freedom and a home in Ossyria. However, the night before Abraham bought her freedom, a wealthy business man from Empire space had grown an interest in her and wanted her for himself. He hired a hunter to capture Autumn and bring her back to him. The night before Ossyria fell, the hunter almost killed Abraham and took Autumn. Return to Ashes During her trip to the businessman's vessel, the hunter's ship was targeted by Tyran forces in Ossyrian space. They tracked the hunter all the way to the Empirian's vessel and subsequently began boarding operations. In the fight, Autumn managed to escape her captors, but the vessel had drifted into atmosphere of a planet ruled by Tyrans. Under the disguise of a Tyran pilot, Autumn managed to escape capture for months before being able to return to Ossyria in a stealth vessel she stowed away in. Instead of the lush planet filled with life, she returned to an ash world who's orbit is filled with debris of Ossyrian vessels and the corpses of those who piloted them. Upon her return planet side, she came across the ruins of Centuri, Fort Hood, and the site of the 32nd OMI's last stand. Piles upon piles of Ranger H.M.Vs lay destroyed around a single space port, the smell of rotting corpses rose from the cockpits, the sky darkened with the fires of many Ossyrian cities still burning today. After searching through the Ossyrian Battle Network, she discovered that Abraham is not among the dead but his Ranger is registered as 'Destroyed'. With the knowledge of his survival, she grabbed a Banshee H.M.V and attempted to leave Ossyrian airspacr but was contacted by one of the few remaining vessels, the OSS Heavenly Spirit. Tragedy of the Heavenly Spirit Following her uplink with the surviving members of the Ossyrian Armed Forces, Autumn helped with operations aimed to retake the planet. After Smauel Compton recruited many mercenaries from the Dragon's Den Autumn, with the help of Dale Gettner, coordinated simultaneous attacks on a Tyran vessel and the wreckage of an old Ossyrian warship. The plan was to collect a Tyran captain's neural implant and the nuclear missiles from the crashed vessel. With new casualties, and a few on vessel mishaps, the mercenaries completed their mission. Following a few month period of silence, Autumn contacted another group of mercenaries to initiate the plan. From the morning of-RETRACTED there was no where else to go. With the crew gone Autumn made her way back into the stars to search for Abraham. Collision of Two Worlds After meeting Julius Valken during a contract job with a Mr. Haken Wastia, she was able to get a message of her own out into the universe. Julius had become a good friend to her, and it was with him that she could have the chance to reunite with her husband. After numerous jobs with no end in sight, she finally received a message from Mr. Valken that he had definitely found Abraham and is currently with him on board a vessel heading towards planet Factory. Immediately, she got on her H.M.V and darted off for the star system. After using the local Slipgate station to jump her H.M.V to the exact coordinates, Autumn began her descent towards the planet, unknowing that Factory had automated defense systems everywhere. Were it not for her piloting expertise, she would have met her end right in front of her husband's eyes. But, the Banshee did take an incredible amount of damage on the way down. It crash landed on the hangar sliding to a halt a few metres away from the entrance. She immediately climbed out of the cockpit and was face to face with Abraham Keyes. The couple shared an embrace that waited too long. It was also then that their children, Lilith Haruka Keyes and Isaac Julius Keyes were conceived. But the reunion was not to last. Abraham had spoken with Autumn saying that there is a job that needed to be finished. Autumn did not want Abraham to leave her again and pleaded with him to return home. But, knowing his sense of duty and honour, she gave up. Autumn was hesitant in her retreat back into the galaxy, unsure whether or not her hero would return. Needless to say, he didn't. Alone Autumn lived the rest of her days on the planet of Westros. For fifteen years she waited for her husband to return home, blinded by her undying love that the truth stood out plainly. her husband had died and was never going to return to her. She raised two fraternal twins by herself. In 105AF, a man who called himself Mr. Tusco arrived on the tropical planet. Working as just a regular H.M.V mechanic, the man had identified himself as an Ossyrian and just that. Autumn Keyes had regular contact with Mr. Tusco often having friendly chats. But she did find that the subject of her husband had come up many times, with Mr. Tusco being very curious about him and his military unit. By the time of 106 AF, the Ossyrian Flu had spread to planet Westros, but it wasn't until 107 AF that Autumn had contracted the disease. In a matter of one week, Autumn Keyes had died. Legacy Autumn is remembered by her friends and her two children Lilith and Isaac Keyes. Every year, on the date of her birth, her children visit her grave and leave behind flowers and a single bottle of Ryncol. =Personality and Traits= Autumn is a cool, calm, and collected individual who rarely loses her temper. But when she does, it is mostly because of something stupid her husband did. She thinks about her actions before performing and has always based her mindset off of logic. Following her capture at the hands of mercenaries, and her eventual escape, Autumn has become obsessed with finding her husband. Like all Ossyrian women, Autumn can out drink her husband. =List of Appearances= *Rise 2 *Rise 3 *Haken's Heroes *Thank You for Your Contribution *A Perfect World =Theme= Lightning's Theme is used for Autumn. Category:Characters